My Own Way
by Chelle-Lynn
Summary: Gabriella gets a visit from Kelsi after she makes the decision to leave the country club and Troy. This is a ONE-SHOT


The light hits my face as it streams in through my window, glinting off the edge of a photo in the album spread out on the bed in front of me. Sighing, I slowly pick up the book and brush my fingers over the photo: Troy and I, taken during the Spring Musical production. It was the one chosen to be placed in the yearbook, right alongside an interview by Ms. Darbus.

My smile is lopsided as I examine the picture. My chest feels tight as I notice for the first time that Troy has an out of place hair on his forehead.

"You miss him, don't you?"

I jump and look up at my mom leaning against the doorjam, her arms folded across her chest. "Of course I miss him," I say, my voice heavier than usual.

"So why don't you go talk to him?" she asks.

I close my eyes and shake my head slowly. "Troy's trying to figure himself out right now. Forcing him to figure us out too wouldn't be fair. Besides, I don't like the person he's become. If he stays like that, he's not right for me."

I hear her move through the room, and feel the bed dip slightly as she sits down next to me. "Gabriella, you love him."

I shake my head again. "He doesn't have time for me, anyway. I need to do what's best for me, and right now, that's being around people who actually care."

She squeezes my shoulder lightly. "You sound like you're trying to justify your decision to yourself."

Shrugging, I look up at her. "Maybe I am. But I just can't take it! Sharpay was sitting there all summer trying to break us up, and Troy just let it happen. I love him, and I miss him, but I can't be with him if he's going to blindly follow her around."

"Alright. Just don't keep yourself locked up here in your room." She smiles and gently kisses my forehead.

"Yes, Mama." I give her a hug and she takes her leave, closing my door behind her. In the new silence, I slide the photo album back onto my bookshelf and walk out onto my balcony. This is certainly one of the things I love about this house, far better than the apartments in which we've lived in the past. The solitude I can have on the balcony, out in the open air, is just amazing. Not to mention the view. Seeing the sun drop below the mountains, and all the colors of the sky fill your view… it's indescribable.

I close my eyes and takes in the sounds, the smells of the desert around me. I can sense rain coming up from the south; there's a light tinge of humidity in the air, a freshness that can't be described. The crickets are starting up their song, chirping merrily to one another. The mother birds are singing their babies to sleep, fluttering their wings against the leaves of the trees every so often. The whole atmosphere seems in total contrast to what's going on inside my head… inside my heart.

"Sorry, your mom said I could come up…"

For the second time tonight, I jump and turn slowly to see who the intruder is. "Hey Kelsi."

She smiles timidly and walks over to stand next to me. "Beautiful," she remarks.

I nod and smile genuinely for the first time today. "What brings you away from the resort so early?"

She smiles and shrugs. "Sharpay got mad at me for helping Ryan, so she sent me home right after dinner. I didn't want to complain at all."

"Probably a wise decision," I laugh.

"We miss you, Gabriella. The resort doesn't seem quite as lively without you there. Of course, it probably doesn't help that everyone's mad at Troy for one reason or another…"

"There's only a week or so left of summer," I say dismissively.

"Which is why I'm here…" She bites her lip and brushes her fingers over her music folder, which has become worn around the edges from use.

"Kelsi… what are you up to?" My eyebrow arches towards the roof and my stomach fills with butterflies.

"Oh… nothing. I just wrote this song I think you might like." She smiles, carefully watching my expression.

Rolling my eyes, I hold out my hand. "Let me see, then."

She squeals in glee and pulls her sheet music out of her folder. "It's too bad we don't have a piano here, but it sounds really good." She starts humming the tune to me.

"It's a duet," I say flatly.

She laughs nervously. "Well, yes. That's the other reason I'm here…"

I turn and lean against the railing on my balcony. "Again, what are you up to?"

"Look, Gabriella. No one wants Sharpay to sing with Troy at the talent night. You know how she slaughters the duets I write… turns them into some crazy pop song instead of the heartfelt music I originally write." She makes a face like someone waved a rotten piece of meat under her nose.

"I don't want to sing with Troy, Kelsi. Besides, I left the resort. I hardly think they'll let me back in to steal Sharpay's thunder."

"Troy's been really down since you left. It's like he's resigned himself to being ruled by Sharpay because he has nothing to fight for anymore. I'm not telling you to get back together with him or anything, just help get him away from Sharpay. For the rest of us… she's the queen of the school already, imagine how bad she'll be if she thinks she can rule the most popular guy in the school as well. Come on, Gabriella, do it for us…"

I sigh. "Let me hear the song first."

I listen as she sings it, my smile growing slowly. "It's about us."

She smiles and nudges me. "Maybe it'll get him to see what's really important. Especially when he realizes he's singing with you. You complement each other so well, it'd be a shame to have the duet wasted on another couple…."

I roll my eyes. "You're trying to guilt me into it for your good now."

She pushes the sheet music into my hands. "Just think about it. Run through it a couple times… decide whether or not you'll sing it for me. If nothing else, it'll give you something to do in this last week or so of summer."

I look out over the landscape again and smile. "Alright, Kelsi. I'll look it over for you. But no promises."

She squeals again and gives me a big hug. "You won't regret it, Gabriella." She looks out at the skyline. "It's getting dark… I should probably get home. Need to get my beauty sleep to be able to cope with Sharpay barking orders at everyone again tomorrow…."

"Good luck, Kelsi!" I call as she walks through my bedroom to leave the house. She turns and waves, then disappears into the main part of the house. I examine the music in front of me again, humming it slowly, then begin singing softly, joining in the chorus of the crickets and birds.

"_Make it last forever, never give it back…"_


End file.
